Worlds Collide
by sakusoshita-mitsukai
Summary: Ellie and Sean hook up for a for old time's sake one night stand that ends up lasting a weekend, both of them then have to face their true feelings and what they truly want... Sellie! and surprisingly not pr0nZ! lol
1. An Unexpected Reunion

"Just leave me alone... please" she said through masked sobs thinking that Craig was the one standing in silence behind her "you had more than enough chances and I let myself get hurt" she broke down quietly.

The silence was deafening as he walked over to her, the down-pour drenching the both of them as he ran his hands so familiarly to her soft cheeks, his lips locked on hers in a sweet, yet passionate and emotional kiss which she just as enthusiastically returned.

finally he whispered " miss me?" tears were staining his face as his eyes locked on hers, years of pent up emotion haunted him, his heart hadn't raced so fast with anyone else, though strangely he also felt at ease.  
she replied " took you long enough" letting out a small laugh, knowing they could both no longer ignore the love they had bottled up since he left for Wasaga.

She broke his speech in another emotionally charged kiss, her hands running urgently through his soaked, now shoulder length hair.

They finally broke apart, except of their foreheads which were now rested against each other, their gazes grew more wanting as the rain poured down on them.

Taking her to his car she stopped on the way occasionally meeting in more steamy, passionate kisses before perching herself on the hood of the vehicle. Grasping a hold of his shirt she pulled Sean closer into another urgent kiss physically expressing what she couldn't verbally.

Sean placed a soft breathy kiss on Ellie's graceful pout smiling sweetly ; the rain had well and truly drenched the both of them.

Ellie looked up at Sean as she slowly pushed some of her soaked, red locks out of her eyes. Her pout slowly formed into a smile "thank you" she said quietly against his lips in another soft kiss.  
"what for?' he whispered curiously, resting his forehead against hers, forcing himself to catch his breath.  
She then glanced up, gazing into his cobalt hued eyes "for this" she bit her lip playfully, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek.

"I guess I just couldn't keep all of this in anymore" he paused, then gave a serious tone " I wanted to tell you...for so long El; but you were still so hung up on Craig and I..." he went to finish his sentence but hesitated, noticing his uneasy pause

Ellie reached up and gently pressed her index finger against his lips "I only felt how I did with craig because .. you weren't around anymore..." she trailed off "he was a replacement... but it didn't work because I realized.. no one can replace you, no one ever could and when you left... it just" it was her turn to hesitate

" it felt like everything around me was falling apart, I mean I was right here Sean!" she pointed out alittle more distressed than she meant it to.

He looked in her eyes knowing he couldn't lie anymore and revealed; feeling the same tears he'd felt earlier trickle down his cheeks "I was here tonight because I love you. Cause I love you. Because I love you with every fiber of my being. Emma knew it. She knew it. She didn't leave me tonight because of tonight. She left me because she's not stupid, because she knows that for years now, I have loved you so much." he paused "And she's tried to live with it. She's tried to love me so much, hoping that one day I would finally just be able to let you go. Only the problem is, I haven't been able to do it. I couldn't. And I don't know whether it's because I couldn't do it or because I didn't want to do it. And I don't... I don't know if there's much of a difference between those two things. But I want to tell you the truth, and the truth is, I was messed up earlier tonight, yeah, but you know what? I ended up exactly where I wanted to be, and that was right with you. That's where I wanted to be." he said softly while Ellie watched him closely as he spoke so beautifully.

She felt her eyes began to glaze over and she sniffled, not sure if those were tears or rain falling down her cheeks. She smiled at him as she let her hand rest against his neck "I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that"

wiping the loose tears away from her face, he whispered as his forehead regained it's place against hers " you can stay with me... I mean if you want to" he gave a small shy shrug

"are you.. serious?" she asked him, after sniffling slightly.

he kissed her again, this time with an unmistakeable urgency and passion "does that answer your question" he asked smiling as his arms wrapped around her small frame, before becoming entangled in her deep crimson tresses

bemused, she tried to regain whatever little composure she had "you think?" she muttered; his kiss rendering her speechless.

He opened the passenger side door for her before getting into the driver's seat, She followed suit and walked over to get into the car "where are we headed?"

"you'll see" he smiled and drove out of the lot where they were situated , driving back to his apartment his hand rested on her thigh, teasing her skin gently with his fingertips, eyeing his movements Ellie licked her lips slowly as she felt his fingertips grazing her soft skin. "should I be afraid?" she teased,  
"no" he flashed a smirk as his fingertips trailed further, submerging underneath her skirt before stopping at a red light, he leaned over whispering in her ear "I love you" before driving again.  
Ellie sighed softly as she felt his fingertips moving closer toward her swollen sex. She closed her eyes as she heard him whisper and then bit her lip gently "I love you too" she said, then looked over him.

Finally he'd stopped in his driveway glancing over at her biting his lip gently in anticipation. Leaning over as they'd parked he trailed his lips softly over her neck gently parting the material that confined her wet pussy, sliding a finger in slowly at a time, he kept his gaze on hers " I've waited so long for this" he whispered, his breath gradually deepening in time with his fingers, Ellie gulped in reaction to feeling his fingers enter her wet hole. She closed her eyes as she let her head rest back against the seat. She started to breathe a bit faster, moaning slightly. "so have I" she managed to say softly.

Momentarily removing his fingers, he got out of the car, then helped her out, his hands trailed to the tops of her thighs, squeezing her soft yet firm ass as he carried her to the front door, his kisses becoming more frantic as his desire for her became almost unbearable. A sigh of frustration escaped her but was soon replaced with a smile when he carried her toward the door. She kissed him aggressively as he held onto her.

Unlocking the door, his mouth attacked her neck in a haze of frenzied lust, removing her shirt completely and tossing it to the floor he carried her into the bedroom, letting out a soft groan against her flesh.

He stopped, pressing her firmly aganst the wall, unhooking her bra quickly as his mouth trailed to her now exposed breasts; causing the redhead to moan louder as she was trapped between his shivering body and the wall, her legs wrapping snugly around his hips. She was breathing heavily as she felt his lips press against her supple tits. In turn, he pressed against her harder, letting her feel his tumescent cock straining the confines of his jeans moaning in her ear "tell me you want me" finally making it to the bedroom he fell with her onto the bed, his mouth attacking her skin as his fingers slid back inside her dripping swollen sex.

In turn, he pressed against her harder, letting her feel his tumescent cock straining the confines of his jeans moaning in her ear "tell me you want me" finally making it to the bedroom he fell with her onto the bed, his mouth attacking her skin as his fingers slid back inside her dripping swollen sex "i want you" she whispered against his ear. Overcome with emotion as she felt his hardness pressed beneath her. She leaned in and bit his ear seductively.

He advanced at her plea, kissing, biting, licking and nibbling, he trailed down her neck and chest, leisurely sucking and nibbling at each nipple before sliding her soaked panties down her legs She arched her back a bit so he could get her panties off, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.  
In repsonse, his mouth ravenously kissed its way to her hips,  
he trailed more kisses over the inside of her thighs before gently easing her smooth, wet lips apart revealing her soaked cunt to him, slowly he started flicking his tongue over her swollen clit, grazing the most sensitive parts as Ellie writhed with pleasure feeling his tongue lap at her clit. She let her hands slide up to grab her now erect nipples, groaning his name with pleasure

His thumb slowly replaced his tongue as it slowly made its way inside her, he let a moan out as he tried to take her in as much as he could, his thumb worked her clit while his tongue started to fuck her slowly and deeply, they'd never gone this far before... and something told him they couldn't turn back even if they wanted to.

Ellie let her legs fall completely to the side as she gripped her breast with one hand and the sheets with the other "uhmmm" she bit on her lip "faster" she groaned as she tried to slide a bit, for more clitoral contact. She then started panting slightly as he worked her over more intensely, probing his tongue deeper and faster into her slick pussy, moaning softly as he tasted her so expertly.

Taking his tongue away he thrust his fingers fast and deep inside her, his thumb working harder and faster as his fingers fucked her as hard as possible, he gazed up at her and whispered " let go Ellie, cum for me" his mouth made its way to her nipples, biting, licking and sucking as he kept moving as fast as humanly possible; his thick shaft growing harder by the second.

That was all it took, those few small words that were said in such a seductive way just pushed her over the edge. She arched her back a bit more as she began to squirt her juices, yellling out as she did so.

Frantically he pulled her onto his lap, his mouth still attackng her pert tits as he moaned against her taut skin then pulled away momentarily " wait... you've done this before today right?" not sure if he was her first or not, he almost regretted his actions. He took a deep breath and looked down almost ashamed when she shook her head. " um... I didn't know... " he looked up at her " we can stop if you want"

Ellie smiled reassuringly and cupped his face in her dainty hands "no.. it's okay.. I always wanted you to be my first" she nodded...

TO BE CONTINUED! Leave me some reviews, some constructive criticism, whatever :) 


	2. Unravel

Sean slowly took off his jeans and boxers, his erect thick cock springing free from it's fabric confines , he leaned down and engaged in yet another steamy, passionate kiss with Ellie before pulling off his shirt,  
Her body always seemed unchartered territory to him, like an ancient artifact only to be defiled by a single complacent touch, Her heart always seemed locked away to anyone but him as his fingertips gently grazed over the now fading scars on her arms, kissing each one delicately. The harsh morning light cascaded into the small room, lighting her naked frame in such a way that he found it increasingly difficult to resist.

His mouth rediscovered it's niche in the crook of her neck as he gently pulled her; straddled onto his lap, brushing a stray hair out of her peircing absinthe- hued eyes, his hands continued to explore her small frame as he slowly guided himself inside her slick pussy, pausing momentariy so she could adjust to his size and girth.

Ellie cringed a bit as she felt him enter her. She gripped at his well scuplted chest as she felt him move slowly in and out of her. Pain slowly turned into pleasure as his movements deepened,  
He leaned in and kissed her slowly, genly nibbling her bottom lip as he started to rock in and out of her wet sex, the sunlight harshly lighting the room while he continued to make love to her, she proceeded to lean in and press her lips against his. Moaning with a mix of pleasure and pain against his lips, The feeling only becoming more intense as she closed her eyes.

wrapping his arms around her he began to deepen his thrusts looking in her eyes as he slowly laid her on her back, wrapping her legs around his hips. He propped on his hands, he gazed into her eyes, his thrusts gradually getting deeper as she continued to write beneath him, a cacophony of moans, gasps and sighs echoed through out the small room, both blissfully unaware of the world outside that surrounded them.

As the covers entangled them in the morning light he moaned with each deep thrust, his cock pulsating inside of her as they continued making love, he let out a soft groan as he whispered breathlessly " I love you so much Ellie.  
This had become much more than sex, it was something beyond all physical control...

She leaned in and kissed his lips "I love you too, sean" she kissed him again "i'm so glad you're back" she moaned and then sucked on his neck seductively.  
he smiled, his body in a tangle of limbs with hers , rolling her over so she was straddled ontop of him... it was as if the world blurred into nothingness and they were the only two alive, closing his eyes as pleasure took him over, his body drenched in sweat, causing him to stick to her, not that it matter; it only seemed to fuel the passion and emotional closeness of their tryst.

Ellie groaned softly as she grinded against him, slowly taking more of him into her until he was completely buried inside of her. She clenched her walls around his swollen member and started to slowly, yet firmly, ride him, causing him to sit up as he watched her every movement, savouring the shape of her body, her belly, her pert breasts, the way they felt under his gentle caress ... there were no more boundaries between them, he thought himself lucky at even getting the chance to be in such an intimate situation.  
Thrusting deeper as he got more turned on by watching her... Moaning her name as he grinded and pumped harder into her dripping swollen pussy.A look of pure satisfaction was on her face as she reached up and grabbed her hair, the feeling of skin to skin was so erotic for her and she found herself becoming more and more accepting of her new personality that his mind was now consumed with by this time, feeling her so close for the first time awoke some new, stronger feelings in him. He'd never anticipated he'd be so intimate and passionate with a lover... let alone with his ex girlfriend Ellie, he closed his eyes a mixture of pleasure and satisfying comfort washed over him, she was finally his again

Ellie let her nails scratch his chest seductively, watching his face for emotions. She bit her lip and moaned "Sean.. I think i'm almost.." she closed her eyes and sped up a bit.he looked back into her eyes, completely losing himself for the first time... this was far more than just sex, it was almost as if she'd become a part of him.

Moaning her name he slowly felt his orgasm building up, his hands pawing at her body in sheer pleasure as their bodies remained entangled in the now sweat soaked sheets, laying back he started massaging her pert, firm breasts whilst thrusting slowly inside her stilling as he finally reached his climax, he threw his head back into the pillow as release and complete rapture came over them...

Both still and silent in post orgasmic glow they lay spend entwined with the shroud that hid them from the world that morning, he tenderly kissed her forehead whispering whatever random thoughts he'd come up with, for once in the few months he was back... he finally felt like he was home 


	3. Further Down The Rabbit Hole

http://i2. in bed after their long morning tryst, Sean gently placed kiss on Ellie's forehead, scaling his fingertips ever so slightly down her naked arm " y'know... for once I think everything's gonna be ok" he spoke softly as not to ruin the moment, scared at anytime it would be lost and forgotten.  
Ellie looked at him, a soft expression on her face "I know exactly what you mean" she said quietly, a smile appearing on her lips.  
"well" he started as his lips frequented her neck "I got the day off work, so I'm all yours" he smiled " whatever you wanna do" his smile still imprinted on his face as he nibbled just under her ear, his hands wandering her soft, damp skin

"you mean I have you all to myself? the whole day?" she smirked "hmmmm what to do"  
she sat up glancing over at him forgetting they were still both naked, straddled over him, eliciting a groan out of him as she slowly grinded and gyrated against him, feeling his pulsating rock hard shaft crashing gently against her hot sensitive snatch.

grabbing a scarf that was draped over the intricate copper bedhead, she carefully bound his wrists to the cold metal frame. She smirked at him sweetly before trailing her tongue over his chest before getting off him.

He let out a small laugh anticipating her next move " where you going?" he asked curiously,  
she didn't respond; instead going into the kitchen and taking some ice cubes and strawberries out of the fridge and walked back into the bedroom.

Setting her props up on the bedside table adjacent to her, she leaned in kissing him playfully "it'll be fun" she giggled as she reached for a strawberry, placing it between her soft cherry lips, she teased his mouth with hers. He couldn't help but moan; the idea of his ex seducing him drove him into an insatiable frenzied lust was rising even more; knowing at this point he now became a spectator.

Kissing her passionately he took the fruit into his mouth smirking before almost begging " El.. c'mon, don't tease" he laughed only to be hushed in another deep kiss. She reached over and grabbed his belt and hers momentarily freeing his hands, soon he could feel his wrists being bound by leather; such a contrast to the softness of the scarf which now adorned his eyes as a blindfold.

Slowly she put an ice cube into her mouth, softly kissing him before trailing her gentle mouth over his neck, he let out a soft groan in anticipation as he felt her kisses... Instantly knowing he was addicted to her. A gasp escaped him as he felt the cold ice grazing his chest, he was aching for her, it was like a drug... he needed her.

"does this turn you on?" she asked coyly and gave an innocent giggle. he nodded in response, feeling his tumescent prick grow harder by the second.  
smirking to herself she lit a candle that rested on the table beside them, she got more comfortable and carefully started dripping the blood red wax over her lover's sculpted torso eliciting a moan from him, not entirely sure if it was in pain or pleasure. The sensation of the hot and cold was driving him beyond an animalistic insanity as she dripped more of the wax onto him.

Seeing how aroused she'd made him she smiled and kissed him playfully "do you want me, Sean?" she whispered seductively in his ear; sending him over the edge "so much..." he moaned then begged " please, Ellie... let me make love to you" Hearing his voice, the urgency it held sent chills through her system, at that moment she wanted nothing more than for him to ravage her but she regained her self control. She grasped his rock hard erection firmly in her tiny hand and started pumping slowly...

He'd lost it, biting his bottom lip he gripped onto the metal framework as lust, pleasure and passion almagamated in that one moment , his moans more frequent as her hand continued it's movements up and down his thick shaft "Tell me that you want me" she said softly, working his hardness faster, she slowly kissed her way down his chest reaching her target. Trailing her tongue up the underside of his hard dick he begged " god... yes... Ellie I want you"' his pleas turned into hushed groans as she slowly engulfed his rigid cock in her hot, wanting mouth.

Gripping harder to the bedhead he let out a cacophony of groans, whispering breathlessly " you have no idea how bad I just wanna touch you right now" smirking, she bobbed faster and sucked harder; his lust had become something else... something more primal, he wanted her now so bad it felt as though he'd die without her, though he savoured every moment he had, having the blindfold over his eyes didn't do much except intensify the sensations he felt with her mouth wrapped snugly around his thickness...

Minutes became well onto an hour of a wickedly sensual torture, smiling to himself he couldn't help but love this new side of the nubile redhead. Screaming her name in complete ecstacy, he felt his climax come on hard and fast, feeling every last drop of rich cum being drained from him; moaning softly as his body relaxed to it's normal state... 


	4. Unguarded Moment

http://i2. and day melded together as their passionate one night stand became something far more intense... Hallways, the kitchen, the bathroom, the shower in amongst the many hours secluded in bed. It had become far more than just a lustful meeting, far more than an exchange of I love you's... this was raw emotion and passion that fuelled them... Raw emotion and love in it's full extent.

The hours proceeding they'd gone their separate ways, a small kiss goodbye, a faint I love you on both sides, they both returned to places they knew now in their hearts... they didn't belong.

Days had passed, both after returning to their normal lives, Ellie sat down at her desk at The Core, begining to type at her computer she found herself ever so slighty slipping into random flashes of the weekend beforehand. She kept forcing her thoughts to the back of her mind.  
Feeling Jesse's hands encouragingly on her shoulders didn't help, All she could think about was the way her body was entwined with Sean's, so passionately, the way he touched her with an explosive yet tender urgency... She shrugged him away as memories of Sean taking her , so frantically on the kitchen table flooded her mind.

"Thanks Jesse" she said meekly, after he finally left. Once she was alone she tried to return to her work, but was sure her mind was playing tricks on her as she found her hand involuntarily within the thin lace and cotton that was covering her soft lily breasts. Feeling secure, she started slowly grinding against the leather encased seat she was in, her free hand unbuttoning the semi-tight shirt whilst she gently manipulated her now hard nipple underneath it's black satin and lace shroud.

Closing her eyes; she let her thoughts wander to the darkest reaches of that weekend, she couldn't help but feel more turned on.  
She leaned back a little in her chair. thoughts of her and Sean's clandestine tryst raced through her head as her fingers slowly ran over her clit. feeling her wetness start to seep through her matching panties she eased them over to the side and began to stroke her now drooling slit softly. Moaning softly as her thumb slowly worked her blast furnace hot clitoris, she remembered the feeling of his tongue manipulating her to release.

She slowly slipped her fingers inside herself, sighing quietly as her head jerked back in insatiable pleasure, unaware that the object of her unadulterated lust had walked into the office.

A smile washed over Sean's face as he stood in the doorway, watching her in her moment of intense climax.  
Chills went down his spine as in her final orgasmic release she screamed out his name.

She looked up as he cleared his throat, offering a small smile he said warmly "looks like I was interrupting something", standing straight; almost embarrassed that he'd caught her she laughed nervously " uh... no" she paused " no, just trying to get an article done" she lied, knowing full well he knew what she was doing.

Sitting on her desk he smirked " yeah... work can be so stressful huh" he teased winking then letting out a small giggle. She gently pushed him, all in jest "coming from you no less" she remarked sarcastically then laughed before walking over to the printer.

"I work!" he laughed , picking up a clicky pen and fiddling with it "I have to listen to old bats whine about tire problems" he stated jokingly feigning pride " it's hard work El" he smiled "ok... just how much of that did you see?" she interjected, hiding embarrassment as he slowly walked over to her, snaking his arms around her hips "enough" he said quietly, his lips finding their place on her neck. "y'know" he continued as his kisses became more frequent " you really should keep that door locked El, anyone could walk by", letting her go he smiled "I mean what if I was Jesse and you're there y'know" his tone became shy " doing... that " those last two words... there was something about them that sounded so... protective.

"hey that can be Emma's next cause" she teased jokingly " I can see it now" she mocked her blonde counterpart " Masturbation is a perfectly normal, healthy thing" she laughed sweetly as Sean shook his head giving a small scoff, but smiling at the same tme " this isn't funny El" pausing he then giggled when she poked him " ok... it's alittle bit funny"

It was the their lips met in another familiar kiss, setting off his heart like an uncontrollable blaze.  
He pulled away for a moment, staring down at the ground " we shouldn't do this" a pang of guilt hit him in an awesome wave as he looked up at Ellie... but he couldn't help it, his head was telling him to let go... but his heart; that was the real problem.

"hey, no... it's fine I mean, it was just a once off right?, y'know... get it all out of our system or whatever" both hearts immediately sinking with her words, he offered nothing more than a simple shrug " sure, whatever you say" he stopped to look up at her " listen I gotta get back to work, but I'll give you a call or something" and with those brief words, he exited the office, heading back to work... 


	5. Somewhat Damaged

Silently he opened the door to his small apartment, tossing the keys on the glass coffee table before him only to be interrupted by his girlfriend standing there.

"So you're just gonna avoid me now?" she asked, annoyance tinging her tone.  
"what's to talk about Emma?" he started before venturing into the kitchen " first you just burst out and tell me you're pregnant" emphasising pregnant as his voice projected something resembling hurt and anger. "then find out you're not and here I am getting a call from your doctor telling me you are!" he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and lit a cigarette, with all the stress of the past 24 hours it seemed like the only thing taht would calm him down. He questioned " so which is it? are you or aren't you?" he raised an eyebrow in an enqusitive; yet dark manner.

She blurted as rage set in "I'm not! I thought you'd stay if I was!!, You'd realise how stupid you're acting and stay with me!" she placed her hands over her mouth , almost as if forcing her words back in... but it was too late, she'd now opened a Pandora's Box of emotions.

His face turned a pale shade of grey, his expression fading into a hurtful disgust. Silently he paced the kitchen floor as he said softly " you... you lied to me..." he looked at her tears burning his eyes without saying a word he walked into the bedroom gathering the clothes she'd left there, walking to the front door he proceeded to throw them out into the hallway.

"what are you doing?" she panicked as she saw her possesions being tossed out of the house "Sean... please!" she begged "we can work through this, please!" her pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued tossing every last article she owned out the front door.

He dropped what he had in his hands and stood as still as possible "you faked a pregnancy to stop me from leaving?" he asked, almost as if he couldn't believe her rather vicious actions. "you really are a fuckin' piece of work aren't you!" his words became vitriol soaked as he turned to look at her... hell he couldn't even do that right now.  
"you're fucking sick!" he spat taking a small drag of his cigarette. She pleaded " just stop... please" tears rolling down her cheek as she started to realise the force of her actions "I'm sorry" she cried, her efforts were now all in vain.

He retorted calmly " you should go" looking away from her he stated bluntly, his voice cracking with furious anger "I can't even look at you right now"

Emma walked over to him, placing her small hand on his shoulder only for him to bat it away " don't fucking touch me!" he yelled turning to face her.

Like a timid rabbit, she backed away until she left the apartment, anger turning into unexplainable sorrow as he felt his heart smash into tiny pieces. 


	6. Black Cherry

**Thanks to Joa for giving me this idea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... if I did, or Joa did, there'd be table sex!  
oh and I don't own the song "Black Cherry", the lovely Allison Goldfrapp owns that :) **

**_Black Cherry - __Goldfrapp_**

_How can it be?  
I can taste you now  
How can I see  
When you're everything_**_  
_**

Hours had passed since the blow up with Emma, his head in a complete daze; Sean flopped onto his bed. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, being surrounded in the remnants of his weekend with Ellie reopened some awakened feelings. he let out a slow, deep sigh as his anger and pain slowly diminished.

curling under the covers he held the pillow beside him close, taking in the all too familiar scent of Ylang Ylang and Frangipani, not the sickening reminder of Honey Vanilla that would normally be ingrained in the fabric.

Hugging the article tight he felt tears trickle down his face, not for his blonde ex, but for her... biting his bottom lip his eyes shut again as he took in his surroundings, he could still feel her, the passion in her voice still ringing in his ears. the tears flowed freely as he remembered her taste, her touch...

The anguish of deception had dissipated into a desperate aching for his lost love.

_All my world in one grain of sand  
And I've blown it  
All my world in one grain of sand  
And you own it_

_Black cherry  
Black cherry  
Stone_

After deliberation and a silent breakdown he reached over to his bedside table for his cellphone, his heart beginning to race at the mere thought of hearing Ellie's voice, as if she had read his mind his phone rang... it was her.

"hey, El" he answered, a sigh of relief escaped him "hey, you don't sound too good... is everything ok over there?" she asked, genuine concern in her tone "I... " he stammered " I... I really need you right now" his voice cracked with an abundant melancholy.  
She told him she would be there soon, knowing that something had gone horribly wrong.

In less than 10 minutes she let herself into his apartment, instictively climbing into his large queen-sized bed with him, offering no words but the silent solace of her arms wrapped around him to which he readily accepted. It seemed as if the roles of frailty were reversed as he broke down in the small redhead's arms. Pulling her close to him, his arms held onto her as tight as air capacity would allow.

_Hearing you say it  
I could die  
Trembling star  
Just reminds me _

Finally she whispered as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair " I know you don't wanna hear this right now, but maybe you're better off" not meaning to sound harsh but offering an honest opinion. He reponded quietly " the weirdest part about this is that... all I could think about was you..." he looked in her eyes with a yearning need that he'd never given Emma.

"me?" she asked curiously " why me"  
he kept his eyes on hers "because... I feel like everything's falling apart when I'm not with you" he admitted, his heart pounding as he continued "I couldn't stay with her knowing that it was you I wanted, and I don't have you El..." she wiped tears that were forming away "I don't have the one that's really in my heart, and I know if Emma really had been pregnant, I would have lost you for good..."

Astounded by his words she kissed him softly " you wouldn't lose me" she gently brushed a stray hair from his face " I thought I'd lost you when you left... so I tried to move on, and I" she paused " I knew deep down I couldn't, last weekend proved that," her eyes remained locked on his " I've never felt anything as strong as I did when I was with you... and it's not even the fact that only a week ago we were right here... y'know" she was interrupted by a soft, heartfelt kiss. Her heart melting at the feeling of his lips against hers, entangled in the same sheets they'd ever so passionately made love in.

_All my world in one grain of sand  
And I've blown it  
All my world in one grain of sand  
And you own it _

No more was spoken as she lay there wrapped in his arms, the snow outside falling as afternoon turned to night, soft kisses exchanged as the night sky shimmered through the window. Both easing into a dreamless sleep, finally feeling like they belonged... but for how long?

Night had drifted into pale morning as Sean slowly woke up to the feeling of kisses being spread over his neck, letting out a soft groan he glanced at the vivacious redhead that was continuing her soft attack on his skin. Comfortably and instinctively his hand gently started kneading her soft breast, his mouth found hers, engaging in a deep yet playful kiss as his free hand ventured into her lacy brassiere, tenderly manipulating her increasingly hard nipples. Her moans making his already stiff cock, harder. He whispered softly in her ear " this is a good way to wake up" he smiled at her before slowly pulling off her tshirt, his mouth trailing her neck as his hand regained it's place massaging her supple tits.

_Excite me, ignite me  
Oh and you know,  
I miss you, I kiss you  
Oh and you know_

_Black cherry  
Black cherry  
Stone _

Slinking back into the sea of covers she moved closer to him, feeling as though her love was out of reach. discarding her panties he slowly eased himself inside of her, smiling sweetly as he whispered " close enough now?" he enveloped her in his arms after draping her leg around his waist... This was definitely close enough; she thought as she nestled her head against his chest.

He breathed deeply as he slowly began to slide easily in and out of her, maintaining a gentle, calming rhythm. Their bodies closer than they ever had been, occasionally she planted soft kisses on his lips. Feeling safe and wanted as he very softly made love to her.

Rolling them into missionary, he wrapped her legs gently around his hips as he continued his slow, deep grinding within her. He propped onto his hands so he could easily gaze into her beautiful absinthe green eyes.

She involuntarily threw her head back, moaning his name ever so softly before their eyes became locked again. They'd become lost in each other as they moved together, occasionally leaning in for another soft yet passionate kiss.

_Black cherry  
Black cherry  
Stone_

She spoke softly, smiling up at him as he grinded inside her now drenched pussy deeper "tell me you love me" closing her eyes in complete ecstacy.In response he moaned quietly " I love you... so much El" For the first time, it wasn't about whether he could make her cum, it was about the closeness and comfort he felt as he expressed, physically what it had grown hard to say.

_Excite me, ignite me  
Oh and you know,  
I miss you, I kiss you  
Oh and you know _


End file.
